devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Perfect Amulet
Look at the instructions first! *Guys, the reason I'm adding pictures because there's sticky notes say that specific pages need a picture. Who the hell deleted this one? Nathan900130 18:37 6 May 2010 (UTC) :'cause it's fake?Glorious CHAOS! 14:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) DmC Amulet Can the DmC: Devil May Cry amulet be posted here too? It is basically the same amulet that was rebooted, right? :Nyet. The Perfect Amulet is a key to the demon world, while the DmC amulets are simply portrayed as keepsakes from Eva. They don't have a name, either, so I think the best we can do is cover it as trivia or "other appearances" here, and then do full coverage on Dante, Vergil, and Eva's articles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::According to CAPCOM, it's just called "Dante's pendant". So, it's basically just ordinary jewelry, nothing with a name.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) *http://drh1.img.digitalriver.com/DRHM/Storefront/Company/capcomus/images/DmCPendant_promoC2.jpg *http://drh1.img.digitalriver.com/DRHM/Storefront/Company/capcomus/images/DmCPendant_promoC.jpg You know, I just noticed something, in the DLC of DmC: Devil May Cry, Vergils Downfall, when Vergil tried to go Devil Trigger near the beggining, he could not do it because his amulet was missing, but when he recovered it, he could use Devil Trigger again. And in the game itself, right before Dante went Devil Trigger, his amulet kinda spakled a little. Does this means that their amulets and their Devil Triggers are connected somehow? And if it is, can it go in the trivia section of this article? Or the Devil Trigger article? Or creating a new page exclusively for this is a better idea? ::It would go on their own articles, since the pendants don't have a name and according to the story, are innately attached to their users anyway.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Amulet's whereabouts This is not the first time it happens, but why was canonically correct information deleted in trivia, in order of being replaced by non canon one? Canonically speaking, Amulet is in Dante's hands, confirmed in DMC1game and DMC2 novel, but it was deleted.Isn't supposed canon information have priority over non cano, even in trivia? ::The issue wasn't canonicity. The trivia note, by the time I got to it, was talking about Viewtiful Joe. I cleaned up that trivia note. Looking into the edit history, it looks like your trivia note was talking about "contrary to popular belief", which is not something we ever need to consider. It looks like what you want the article to say is that the amulet appears near his mother's photo, and that the DMC2 novel references it. These are all things that can be mentioned in the main body of the article (not a trivia note), and absolutely should be added. However, can you first clarify the context of it appearing near his mother's photo (is it a scene from the epilogue of DMC1?) and what, specifically, the DMC2 novel says about the amulet? When writing articles, we need to rely on sources and citations that clarify context, rather than just saying "this game mentions this subject".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Creation and Origin Any source for the Amulet being created by Mundus and given to humans? LegionZero (talk) 07:13, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :The only relevant quote I can remember is this, from DMC3: : :But I have to note that exchange always sounded a bit... confused to me. I wonder what Japanese script says? Starring: DEADWEIGHT 13:51, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Perhaps he meant Sparda gave it to humans in the sense that he gave it to Eva, or maybe before giving it to her he gave it to humans as a peace offering of sorts to gain their trust. LegionZero (talk) 17:09, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :::That's the point, it's not obvious. Starring: DEADWEIGHT 19:24, May 23, 2019 (UTC)